Falling from angels running with demons
by silentman97
Summary: Neglected for his sister, instead of leaveing he finds family in an apartmant complex owner and his three daughters did I mention the owner was madara and his daughters were really his apprentices? semi dark Naruto Godlike Naruto Good Madara Madaraxharem NarutoxHarem Rated M for mild Violence insanity and light Romance with suggestive themes Under revision
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Sarcastic_"

(Author's Notes)

**Jutsu demonic speak**

**Time to update and rewrite the story a little First off most of these new chapters will start with a omake staring thr RWD cast**

**and to my great pleasure I give you my assistant Kushina-chan! **

**Kushina: Hello everyone It's nice to meet all of you.**

**Minato: Hold it right there you keep away from My wife!**

**Author: Why? She seems pretty comfortable.**

**Minato: She's my wife not yours!**

**Author: wow I've never met such a jealous husband as you. I mean you won't enen let your wife make friends you don't like?**

**Kushina: how disgusting of you Minato**

**Minato: I'm not jealous I just don't like This guy now let's go already.**

**Kushina: I'd like to stay with author-sama**

**Minato: WHAT!**

**Author: Kushi-chan has spoken!**

**Minato: Kushina's my wife and I say we're leaving**

**Author: Nah I don't think so I have people to deal with you *presses a button on his chair to call his allies***

***espada, Akatsuki, Decepticons, Dark avengers, Brotherhood of steel and death and war from Darksiders appear* You called sir?**

**Yes please deal with him and once your done tell him he and several others will be helping me do the author's notes**

**Yes sir!**

**They begin beating Minato into a bloody pulp**

**Kushina: are we tapping this Author-sama I think I would like to see it again sometime**

**Author: I already have that covered kushina-chan Madara's recording it all.**

**Kushina:Alright then, Author-sama I'm cold could you warm me up please?**

**Author: sure kushi-chan *wraps a blanket around himself and Kushina***

**Enjoy! Also the changes are minor for the first chapter as I was working on this for a while...**

***minato wails in pain as he's beaten in the background while Kushina snuggles with the author.**

**I own my Ideas my storyline and Masashi Kishimoto and shonen jump don't care enough to sue me so I'll write a disclaimer when I sit in a courthouse and the case reads silentman V. Shonen Jump and until then **

**I will make no disclaimer remember review! And I own it all including the computer your using...**

**Stop touching my stuff you Dirty Theives!**

**Except you, yes the cute one!**

The storm bucked and raged outside like an angry goddess's retribution as anything not nailed down was ripped off and flung away in the whirling winds and rains buffeted the city relentlessly as brief flashes illuminated the area before flickering and then being consumed once again by the dark abyss that had spawned it.

Funny, the storm clouds suffocated the world in a dank and bleak darkness and yet from those very same dark whirling tempests were brief gasps of light contrasting against its maker.

On this particular night in konohagakure no Sato or the village hidden in the leaves our story begins but before we can begin I believe it is important to turn our attention much earlier to roughly six years before the following events take place.

The moon hung low in the sky tonight casting a silvery ethereal glow upon the figures surrounding the field in the Middle was the great Kyuubi no Kitsune on the outskirts of this field were the terrified shinobi forces of the leaf.

"Hold out till lord hokage arri-!" a shinobi commander attempted to say but was cut off as a giant claw crashed down on his fortification in retrospect he probably been paying more attention to his surroundings then trying to rally his troops seeing as how kyuubi's claw is the size of a house and is thus fairly hard to miss and there was no real excuse for being crushed by it. The valley was filled with the bodies of dead konoha ninja and the river ran red with their blood.

Finally the _Great and Powerful_ Minato Namikaze appears using his signature technique, Hirashin, holding a bundle in his hand and riding a giant Toad as big as a mountain. The Toad was wielding a massive sword. The Toad, Gamabunta, fought the mighty demon for several minutes gaining a nasty scar across his eye and using most of his energy as well. But he had bought Minato enough time to finish finishing a long set of hand seals and uttered the phrase

"**Shikai Fuin**!"

The Kyuubi Roared in rage and hatred struggled as hard as possible against the chains, but it all proved to be in vain as the strongest of the Biju and lord of demons was sealed inside the small child that was held snugly in Minato's arms

"You have a very bright future my dear daughter, Tenshi" Minato said proudly.

That Night two things happened afterward Minato and His wife Kushina, who had been cleared to leave the hospital by Tsunade Senju the head medic taking care of her, Presented their daughter to the Villagers and the council where she was accepted as a hero to thunderous applause while back at the hospital another child, the girls twin brother was left alone in the hospital a simple orange blanket his only company…

Well he was almost alone there were four people that were there tonight and they would change not just young Naruto but change the entire world.

Madara was dying. He had been living in constant excruciating pain ever since his battle with his oldest friend and most bitter enemy Hashirama Senju where he had received a devastating gash across his chest that had never healed properly. As he was about to collapse from his old wounds he saw a baby alone crying, in a room with no one to look after him or hear his cries now to most other people he wouldn't care but this was a baby, an innocent being. Mustering what little strength he still had he approached the child and held the crying baby in his arms, the newborn soon quieted and calmed down cradled in the feared ninja's arms

He began wondering where the boy's parents were but as he looked at the child he had then gotten an idea He was dying he had been for a long time after he had fought with the first hokage. The man had tried to enslave the Kyuubi using his Mokuton abilities Madara had freed her from enslavement but had suffered serious life threatening wounds. To save his life and avoid being enslaved again by the first Hokage Kyuubi had willingly sealed herself inside him and together had managed to escape from the monster that had once been Madara's best friend. He wanted to leave this world doing one last good deed and so he transferred all his knowledge into the child's mind for his access later in life, somehow knowing the child would put his knowledge to good use. When this occurred something incredible happened. It appeared that Naruto was a descendent of the first Hokage and it seemed whatever Hashirama did could be reversed only by someone with his bloodline as their energies merged momentarily The poison that been circling in Madara's veins for years was removed by Naruto who appeared to have done it completely by instinct not that Madara was complaining.

Now cured of his disease and a second chance at life he realized he had to leave the hospital. Someone was soon to return and he and his other apprentices were sure to be recognized as wanted Nin. Thinking quickly he came up with a plan they already owned a hotel here in konoha that they used in the past several times as a safe house to hide in while in fire country. They would work as employees there while secretly training and watching out for his newest apprentice. When the four person group got to the hotel after avoiding the scared civilians that flooded the streets and occasional ninja patrol on the rooftops they reached the hotel. It was located deep within the poorer district of konoha where killers and prostitutes walked the streets. The building had seven stories each with three hallways and twelve rooms per hallway equaling 252 rooms total, none of the doors had numbers on them or windows so that illegal actions taken within said rooms would be hard to prove in a council indentify settled in Madara began reflecting on his three young students.

For years He wandered the elemental nations helping other demons and their containers it was during this time that found two of his companions. Their names were Fuu container of the seven tailed beetle and Yugito Nii container of the two tailed demon hell cat.

The third child wasn't demon containers like the others her name was Yukie and she was the former princess of snow country before her uncle staged a coup to seize power and killed her father. Yukie would have been captured or killed had Madara, accompanied by Fuu, not happened to be investigating rumors of a special armor being developed there that could absorb chakra. Fuu had been the one to find her buried in snow with her clothes and skin badly burned from her home crashing down on top of her.

Even with all the medical techniques Madara knew it was no small miracle she survived. After she told them her story Madara had told them that they had to go and traveled to a port near snow country to escape. as they were boarding a ship a glasses looking man bumped into him. As Madara was distracted Another man tried to grab yukie and kidnap her. Fuu intervened striking the man in the crotch causing him to stumble back in pain seeing that they were being attacked Madara retaliated slaughtering the samurai that boarded the ship and escaped leaving on a ship with it's deck stained red with blood.

She had been at their side ever since seeing as they all did their best to avoid snow counry from now on and looked after her. They later found out that the chakra armor she had been given to help her fight against bounty hunters possessed the ability to create ice jutsu from the water and wind in the air. She soon began creating new jutsu, both offensive and defensive, with the suits special abilities.

He had found Fuu bruised and bloody in a dark and rat infested alleyway outside of one of the smaller ninja villages, grass country wearing only rags her mint green hair sticky with fresh blood from an open wound on the top of her skull that appeared to be infected as was beginning to fester. As he went to help the small child a local of the village had tried to stop him.

"Hey man you look new here so let give you some advice keep away from that demon the minute you get close she'll use her evil demon magic to seduce and then kill you!" The rather ugly and overweight man warned Madara

Madara walked away for a minute causing the man to think he had scared the man away and the young girl to think she just lost another potential friend once again. These thoughts proved false when he returned with some rice balls, water and bandages Madara stepped forward without a hint of fear or disgust present in his step. He offered her one of the rice balls which she took reluctantly for fear that it was poisoned these fears proved unfounded as the food hadn't been tampered with and hunger soon drove the young girl to dig into the food at a startling pace. As she was eating he began using some medical ninjutsu to disinfect the wound on top of her head before wrapping it up in bandages. Enraged by seeing someone actually being kind to the "demon" he attempted to strike her in the face with a nearby beer bottle lyig in the garbage can.

Big Mistake.

The minute that the villager came within a foot of her Madara had already grabbed his arm stopping him. He then used his free hand to drive his Charka enhanced fist into the man's gut with enough force to raise him seven to eight inches off the ground. Two more villagers attempted to join the brawl with the stranger that had attacked their friend. The first man swung a metal chain while the second man swung a metal pipe. Madara leaped over the chain and ripped the pipe from the second attacker's sweaty dirty hands before using the pipe to bash in the man's skull until it was unrecognizable as a humn skull.

Seeing the original man attempting to sneak up on Madara she yelled out a warning causing the man to instead turn his attention to her but before he could act Madara was already behind him and driving a concealed katana through the man's back severing his spine while simultaneously piercing his disgusting bloated heart. With the attackers dead Fuu realized she couldn't stay in Takigakure for fear of retribution and realized she didn't have the necessary skills to survive on her own. Then asked Madara

"Where are we going?"

"What makes you think you're coming along?" Madara asked

"I have no one who cares for me here and you just killed three men to protect me. That's more then anyone else have ever done for me so I think that makes you my best friend." Fuu said

"You

Madara glared at her before relenting and began walking down a road leading to snow country.

"You coming?"

Fuu was already following him.

And so he gained his first apprentice.

Yugito was the most difficult to rescue and had forever tainted Kumo in the eyes of Madara and his students.

He had found Yugito chained to a bed bruised beaten and showed signs of extreme malnourishment her body had several deep gashes that appeared to have been made by kunai and other ninja tools. He also saw signs that they'd hurt her physcologically if her constant and violent shaking was any evidence.

Madara heard someone coming and as soon as he saw the symbol for Kumo he shatered the man's voice box before snapping his neck and retrieved the key to unlock Yugito's chains. As they were attempting to leave with her they were stopped by several jonin and chunin that were supposed to make sure Yugito, and by extension the nibi, stayed in Kumo. It was seven jonin and ten chunin against a poisoned masked man and a pair five and four year old girls. The Kumo Nin never stood a chance. Madara even weakened is a high ANBU bordering on low-Kage level shinobi with Fuu and Yukie at High-genin despite their age. (For anyone who says I'm overpowering the characters Kakashi and itachi were jonin at roughly eight and nine years old and Madara is mid to high Kage at full power Naruto may be over powered later on) however they were soon surrounded by Kumo nin including the Raikage and His brother Killer bee realizing there was too many for most of his average techniques sharing a quick look with his students he began the Handseals for his most powerful ration technique.

His students carried Yugito into a nearby store that had had its glass shattered by a paper bomb's blast that had killed two Kumo chunin and watched the end of the battle.

The battle soon moved upwards in vertical terms and intensity until the only fighters remaining were Madara, A, and Killer Bee. (I have noticed during most Naruto fights they give rambling speeches so I find nothing wrong by stopping the fight for the quick talk)

"Hey Raikage, sword boy"

"Yeah, lollipop boy?" A Replied

"You know where we are?"

"Yeah on top of my tower why?"

"No A-teme not just that we're at the highest point in kumo"

"Yeah so what's your point."

"lightning strikes the highest metal object. Those gauntlets and swords aren't made of metal are they?"

"So what there's not a cloud in the sk-"

"**Raiton:** burakku harike-n toukai (Lightning Release: Black Hurricane Destruction)"

A's eyes widened as two streaks of black energy shot down from a clear sky and struck both A and killer bee, the latter being rendered unconscious and the former with a nasty scar across his chest and being unable to move with the Raikage down the kumo nin lost their confidence and fled for their lives.

I took several monthes for yugito to recover from her wounds then then joined Madara's group and hadn't left his side since.

After the escape and recovery from Kumo a man named tobi and a group of leaf nin including tenzo and kakashi had shown up out of nowhere led by jiraiya and sarutobi who had then extracted the Kyuubi who then gone berserk and began attacking everything in sight being pursued by Madara and his companions which ended with her being sealed in the young child. One thing was certain life would be interesting for the next couple years.

Six monthes later

As Naruto slept A black raven-like creature appeared above his crib and looked at him for several minutes with gleaming silver eyes as he stared silently back. The creature took one glance before fading back into the darkness which had spawned it. The darkness looked upon the child with great curiosity. Even this early in the youngling's life he held within himself great darkness prehaps not true evil but he could be a perfect master one day.

Only time would tell...

**Done! I hope you all like th revisions I made of Ch.1 and if not well I won't know unless you say so. see ya and have good day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick AN: Hello readers this is my first Author's note to my lovely readers… Except that guy yes you the fat one your reading my story and part of the user agreement says "Your Personal wealth, Body and Soul and professional lives belong to the writers of the stories that you read and the owners of this site will get whatever remains like vultures chewing on carrion" FFn Made the rules not me as such your souls are mine. I plan to sell them for one of those mints Klondike bars. Seriously though we got over 100 views in less than six hours. I have a bleach story that involves vampires and need to get some ideas for it PM if you have some ideas. Thank you for your support review and I might give you Klondike bar I traded your soul for.**

**Also in response to a review I received earlier both Madara and Naruto get a harem. Basically the Biju love Madara and the humans love Naruto okay?**

**Hey All this is the second story chapter getting rewritten and improved upon. I also will be doing a poll for RWD this one will be a Bar/filler episode involving Madara and will once again be about the bar and people he meets instead of direct characters It will be universes (i.e. Dragon ball Z, Bleach, Deathnote, DC universe etc. Please vote and have a good day, Oh and disclaimer and beginning Omake time!**

**Disclaimer: if I can't own naruto then I'll just own you, do you think I can trade you for the rights to ulquiorra schiffer from bleach? No? How about Tobi/Madara? No again? Then what good are you?**

**Minato: *Panting after last Omake***

**Author: oh, your still alive**

**Kushina: What a shame.**

**Minato: Kushina honey how can you say that?**

**Kushina: After what you made me do to my son be glad I am even still talking to you.**

**Author: well enough bickering amongst ourselves we have a story to tell and you need to get yourselves ready have fun minato-teme Kushina and I'll be watching you! **

***trap door opens underneath Minato and he falls through***

**Author: MY story will be taking a darker turn soon if you loved my crack version chill The stories will still have the crack elements in it just not to the same extent and most of it will revolve around Madara and the bar.**

**Kushina: is the Omake over already?**

**Author: They really aren't omakes now that I look at it just author's notes told more naturally**

**Kushina: oh okay then.**

**Author: I supose We can talk for a little while, what do you want to talk about?**

**Kushina: U.S. Politics**

**Author: Okay why politics in the U.S. though?**

**Kushina: It's the only politics you know about besides egypt and all you really can say about egypt is that it's going to hell fast.**

**Author: Indeed let's pause a moment so that people can open a new tab to learn about egypt's current situation...**

**...**

**kushina: Did you just make all the egyptian viewers mad at you for saying that their home's going to hell? And you'll make everyone else mad because your making them learn stuff.**

**Author: They have yet to finalize a constitution and are led by the muslim Brotherhood, besides Egyptians don't read this story much anyway**

**Kushina: We were on american politics let's try and stick with that okay Author-sama?**

**Author: Sure kushi-chan Okay The republicans want their guy, a middle aged white guy and his running mate a younger man who I actually respect to take over the white house in what I can only assume will be some sort of bloody arena battle before their rulers who call themselves 'senators'**

**Kushina: ? Are you sure you know what your talking about?**

**Author: Don't know but it sounds kind of right to me but you know whatever...**

**House: You're crazier then catholics, Muslims, buddists, Hindus and any other religon I forgot about put together**

**Author: House? How'd you get here? And were you mocking my religon?**

**House: No I was mocking you. I'm here because you were adding new people to this short rant of yours and you wanted thirteen in it so I came along by default **

**Thirteen: hello, Author-sama, Boss why am I here? **

**House: So we can finish these forsaken Author's notes dear god they aren't even that funny**

**Author: No their not their just a way to artificially boost the so people will mistake it for a longer story and will thus read it.**

**Author: Fine let's get this story started. **

**three years later**

Kushina was yelling at her husband in anger was he insane?

"Kushina-chan It has to be this way fate-"

"Why! why do we need to ignore our son and focus on our daughter? Because some old toads said so? That makes no sense Minato-kun, No sense!"

"The fate of the ninja world hinges on this! why can't you see that?"

"Fate, Fate, Fate, You sound like one of the Hyuugas. What about the fate of our son? What about his fate huh?

"We talk more later it's time for bed just promise me you'll think about and consider it won't you?"

Kushina glared at him but had a hint of confusion in her stare.

Minato only hoped she'd see the light and agree with him that they needed to focus on Tenshi's training and her needs even if it did mean they couldn't focus as much on their son's own problems.

Little did Minato know that with decision he in fact doomed the reign of ninja, the kages and himself.

**Two years later**

Five years had passed since Madara had first met Naruto and life hadn't been the best for our little blonde.

Not that he was hunted and beaten or had been refused food to the point of starvation no, he was denied the natural bonds he needed to grow up into a healthy and mentally stable individual.

In short Naruto heard voices... they were really nice, like talking to a what he imagined a loving parent was like telling him all kind of secrets like how to travel between the shadows or how to slit someone's throat without getting blood all over himself. Yes that was exactly what parents told their children about... At least that's what thought seeing as how he had no experience in the matter to draw upon.

He once wondered if he was insane but simply decided that if he was he didn't care and if he wasn't then he was the only sane person and therefore it didn't matter.

As he and his 'family' went to get some ramen he trailed several feet behind caught up in learning what the voices were saying. One of his favorite voices was back. Victoria Seras was was of the few who didn't call him a fleshy thing which had suprised him when he first heard her. She went on to explain that she was once human like him until she was killed by her drunk husband who accidently pushed her down a flight of stairs and the fall had broken her spine. but it hadn't been the fall that killed her it was the rain that clogged her throat and eventually suffocated her. Her boyfriend's name was was James Gore. Once naruto learned James was still alive and doing well for himself He vowed to end the man himself much to the approval of Victoria.

when he located his chakra and began using it he didn't get a second look and the only response was "took you long enough" from his father. But the voices praised him telling him he was doing great for such a young fleshy thing.

When Tenshi discovered her chakra there had been a entire party including presents and cake to celebrate her accomplishment. She then proceded to taunt her brother about how her parents loved her so much more then him.

While that was far from the only example it was the most glaring sign of the favoritism his family showed towards his sister rather then him or any form of equality.

His sister was even worse then his parents, she'd mock him behind their parents back and they'd never believe him. He had basically given up on them as a family and had taken to staying as far away from them whenever possible it was during one of these excursions that he came across an old hotel that caught his eye. It was located in the middle of Konoha's poor district a district he frequented regularly because it was one of the few districts where he'd be treated like anyone else and the voices were at the most ease here.

They said something about one of 'the seven' and two of 'the nine' were here. Naruto was once again confused by the meaning of their words but decided that they'd make sense soon enough. As he walked the first thing he noticed was the man at the front counter reminded him of something that was on the tip of his tongue but couldn't quite figure it out the same with three girls helping him with his paper work.

"Do I know you guys from anywhere?"

"Maybe I do have one of those faces though." Madara replied. Despite the fact he was wearing a mask.

As he stared at Madara's swirling lollipop mask suddenly the memories flooded into his head causing him to stumble and nearly fall on the ground had Madara not caught him. The voices were screaming at him that he was very strong and he should be as careful and respectful as possible.

"I see you're the child I gave some of my power to what was it four years ago?

"Five and yes I am that child. Why did you help me when no one else has?" conviently keeping the fact about the voices quiet

"Why shouldn't I? Have you haven't wronged me in any way? Besides I was curious."

"About what?"

"If you give someone the voices when they're young how will they turn out?"

"How do you know about them? I haven't told anyone!" forgeting in his panic that Madara had just told him he was the reason Naruto heard them at all. Madara grunted as he did his taxes and other paperwork "Damn paperwork freakin' konoha and all their damn regulations if there was any answer to this problem I'd swear they'd get free rooms for life"

Accessing some of the training plans an idea struck him out of the blue and caused his panic to temporarely halt.

"Madara-sama wouldn't shadow clones work for your paperwork" Naruto asked helpfully

The silence was deafening Naruto was afraid he'd said something wrong before he heard heads hitting desks and a chorus "Stupid, stupid, stupid" Ending with Madara Handing Naruto a clean room key on an orange key chain.

The door's right here pointing to a room adjacent to the office now filled with shadow clones and a reclining staff inside he was shocked by the room it possessed a nice black leather couch facing a new HD TV. To the left was a fully supplied fridge and pantry along with oak cabinets that held cups and dishes. Directly underneath that was a modern dishwasher next to that was a washer and dryer direct from snow country.

He realized soon after that he had to get _home _to his _Family or _the repercussions would be severe he said his goodbye's to Madara, Fuu, Yugito and Yukie goodbye promising to return tomorrow when he got home he arrived right as dinner began. Kushina glared at him before taking her eyes off him and focusing on her food.

"So Naruto where have you been?" Minato all but sneered

"Out walking around like usual why?" Naruto replied evenly

"Just wondering what delinquents my son's been hanging out with."

"Excuse me?" Naruto said his anger rising the voices returned lowly after dissapearing while in madara's presence

Naruto! Be more respectful to your father." Kushina snapped

'You're not my father that implies you raised me and They did that not you.' Naruto thought with his eyes smoldering with rage. as the voices grew louder

"Go to your room you don't deserve dinner tonight!" Minato said angrily throwing naruto's food in the garbage

Naruto stood without a word and stormed to his room. Anger welling up inside him. the voices telling him to go back and slaughter those people wren't helping matters

Hours later after Tenshi had gone to bed Kushina asked her husband if they should bring Naruto any food.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll forget about it in the morning Minato told her with a careless shrug.

Despite Minato's advice this was her son so she took a small bowl of lukewarm leftover ramen and went to his room. When she got there she heard him quietly talking to somone and their response which was too low to hear. She didn't know if he had friends over or even who his friends were so she knocked and the sounds abruptly stopped. after a moment the door open a crack letting her see her son look at her for a moment before asking rather gruffly "What?"

Something about him made her just want to wrap her arms around him and beg for forgiveness for what a terrible mother she'd been and how she'd do anything to make him feel better. instead she held out the ramen her hands quivered slightly as he took the ramen and after a small "thanks" an awkward silence was felt in the hallway neither one really knowing what to do now. as he went to return to his room Kushina whispered 'I love you Naruto."

"...I love you too kaa-san." when he went back in his room confused and when he sought the voices thoughts even Victoria was uncertin as to what had just happened, after all...

It had been the first time his mother had said she loved him before.

The next day He went for a walk and tried to clear his head. What was going on why would the red haired women say she loved him, and why did he say he loved her back, she barely talked to him except when he messed up and barely noticed him when he did something right. As he sat on a bench underneath a few oak trees he watched the normal people passing quickly by. They took no notice as he observed their happy little lives. Oh how much he wanted to destroy them, their false happiness and bring their whole existences to ruin. and yet when he now thought of those people last night kept replaying in his head is it possible for someone to actually love him? and could he really give up his hate and forgive his family.

Nah that's stupid they lost the chance for forgiveness when he was thrown aside for his sister. None would be spared. none.

**And done sorry for the short chapter but it's late and I'm tired**

**Also I'm thinking of adding yuugao and Kushina to naruto's harem what do you think?**

**As always review or I'll sneak up behind you and break your hands with a Klondike bar! Have a good night all!**


	3. 1st Omake

**Oh my over five reviews in under 24 hours I feel so special^. ^!**

**Thank you for the compliment war sage**

**To Misterhollowshortfowl While your suggestion is very well done and nicely written I'm afraid it is impossible at this time I'll offer you something else if you can give me a new primary antagonist to fill Minato's shoes I may change the villain of this story.**

**Also as to why should Madara get a harem? I thought that since Madara was a very good character in my story so I decided the man deserved a little something for his trouble**

**Also tally for Naruto harem stands**

**Kushina 2 votes yes and requires 10 votes yes**

**Yugao Uzuki 1 vote yes and requires 15 votes yes**

**I may move Yugao to Madara's Harem**

**AS that last chapter was so sad and unhappy I decided to do something more lighthearted concerning Madara and his hotel/Bar**

**As always review as I will take your soul and use it to keep me company and be my cute little soul muse that I will feed your soul Klondike Bars and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with chocolate milk to drink if you don't.**

**Wait… That really doesn't sound that bad oh well.**

After Naruto had left the Apartment complex Madara got ready for the night shift, one of the most terrifying things Madara had to do in his opinion excluding when the girls' periods came because they came at the **Same Time! **

We will now have a moment of silence to pity and empathize with him.

…

Okay back to the story. The girls were studying the reading materials madara assigned them including string theory for dummies, kunoichi's guide to poisons and for anatomy 50 shades of gray. The first customer had already arrived and one he recognized immediately. After all Orochimaru and Kabuto were a pretty hard couple to miss. But then again they came every two months or so to relax here and get away from running a hidden village and all that paperwork so Konoha's security must really suck. There was currently a reward of one of the sound four and a squad of sound genin to anyone who can solve the 'paperwork problem' (See unholy hellspawn that won't die) "Hey Orochi-chan!" Madara yelled

Orochimaru started twitching "Yes?" he answered with a glare

Madara huffed like a little child "I was _Going_ to say I had found an answer for your little paperwork problem but I guess not now."

Faster than Hirashin Orochimaru was on his hands and knees begging

"Oh please I'll give you anything! Anything!" Orochimaru wailed tears streaming down his face. After Kabuto had to restrain Orochimaru before Madara had told him "have you ever thought of Kage bushin?"

The two sound Nin just stood there stupefied before going to their room to think about it more in the morning lest their heads explode.

The next person to walk through the door was a strange blond woman with robotic blue eyes pierced ears and pale white skin.

"The usual Mrs. 18?" Madara asked

"If you mean keeping the chrome dome away from me then yes the usual" the now named 18 replied.

"Isn't going to a new dimension to escape your husband a little extreme?" Madara said as he prepared 18's usual cherry vodka mixed with whiskey and sake and a hint of wave country brandy with three cherries made to look like a fully developed sharingan "one uchiha special ready to go" Over the years madara had mastered several arts including stealth, hunting cooking and fishing, one of the girls' favorite pastimes besides torturing him with evil pranks like turning his mask hot pink or replacing his coffee with tea.

18 ate the cherries slowly before downing the drink in one gulp. She took a huge wad of bills and said I'll have a doujutsu special." Very rarely did anyone order that she heard a chuckle come from behind her but didn't bother turning around

"Yeah right I bet 10,000 ryo she doesn't finish the first drink."

Said one of the annoying nameless ninja behind her. This place was a popular hangout for ANBU, jonin, high chunin and ambassadors from foreign countries for three reasons 1: rooms were nice cheap and the owner didn't ask questions. And

2: the drinks were amazing

3: the Bartender would listen to your problems without judging you and had become known as a better therapist than any other person in the elemental nations, probably because he had access to so much alcohol so quickly.

"You're a moron she just finished the first drink" now gimme that 10,000 ryo."

Said another.

Before they could go at it and possibly start a brawl in the middle of the lobby Madara threw two bottles of cheap beer that smashed into their heads rendering them unconscious before finishing up the 'byakugan.' It was an easy drink in theory it only had two ingredients. Vodka and nightshade mixed to give just a light purple coloring and mild buzz. If done improperly however, or if you pissed the bartender off, it could kill you in under a minute. 18 didn't hesitate for a moment before downing the drink.

You don't think she's really gonna go all the way do ya?" One man said

"I think she will considering how fast she downed the other two" said a girl standing with the rest of the spectators.

The "Rinnegan" shouldn't really be called a drink, more a means of suicide. Vodka, tequila, whiskey and scotch mixed Rattlesnake venom mixed with Pitt viper, black widow, yellow scorpion and sea urchin venom as well as nightshade extract with a black lotus in the center surrounded by rings of black oil that is then lit on fire which then venom creates a special effect of turning the fire black and white while turning the drink purple. It had actually been used during interrogations by T&I second in command Anko Mitsurashi

Few knew that the fire actually burned off the poisons making the concoction from hell non-lethal and safe to drink. You'd only wish you were dead when you drank it as it knocked your ass in the floor lit it on fire and kicked you all the way to kiri and back. After finishing the drink the assembled group waited in anticipation to see if she'd survive 18 got out of her seat stumbling slightly before holding the glass high in victory. The bar erupted in cheers and celebration as a large and loud party soon erupted lasting several hour and ended with most if not all of the partiers staying overnight one of which, a purple haired ANBU with a cat mask, he personally carried her up the stairs as she was too drunk to climb the stairs herself when they got to her room safely he set her down on the room's bed and she returned the kind gesture By giving a quick kiss to his mask

Thank you for getting me to my room my name's Yugao Uzuki what's yours might knight in a lollipop mask?"

She could tell he was smiling underneath the orange mask

"Madara ma'am now why don't get some rest you're going to have the hangover from hell tomorrow" Madara told her.

"Okay goodnight Madara-kun"

"Goodnight Yugao-Hime"

Her face flushed red as not even her boyfriend had said anything that kind about her as far as she could recall. As she fell asleep that night she didn't of her boyfriend but Madara the kind and generous bartender she had met tonight.

When he returned his night staff, they called themselves the espadas, had everything all back into place. 18 had said her goodbyes saying she'd probably be back tomorrow to which he replied

"And I'll have the hard liquor out and waiting for you Mrs. 18 have a good night." "You too" before she teleported back to her home Dimension to deal with her annoying husband. Madara sighed thinking about tonight about Yugao, 18 and all of the things that happened tonight and thought

'God I love My Job'

**And Done! I think I will alternate between a serious and dark Naruto story and a lighthearted and amusing side-story about madara's bar that will help alleviate some of the tension that my story might create. Also I'll be gone Monday through Friday of next week because I 'm going to be doing volunteer work.**

**When school starts again my work may slow down but rest assured I will not abandon a story if I can Help it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again people It's me silentman97 with the next installment of running with Demons. Hard to believe I'm already on chapter 4 here this will detail Naruto's first day at the academy so basically a three year time skip what happened between those years will be explained somewhat in this chapter Naruto is currently mid- chunin in experience and high chunin in techniques also as to who's in naruto's harem here's what's planned:**

**Fuu**

**Yukie**

**Yugito**

**Kushina**

**Samui**

**Yoshino (Shikamaru's mom):**

**Tenshi**

**This list can change but the first three will always be in the harem**

**Now onto Madara's Harem**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Nibi**

**Nanabi**

**Sanbi**

**Mei Terumi**

**Yugao Uzuki**

**Shiko (Shino's Mom)**

**Possible x-overs**

**That's what's planned anyway**

**Listen if you're not going to leave a review at the very least vote on the poll on my profile I'm getting 1 review for every 50 people who read the story. Well enough of my complaining on with the story**

Naruto was mad. Not that you tell with what he was wearing. It appeared to be ANBU armor except instead of gray armor pads his armor is jet black and let no light reflect back the only thing showed any light was the to eyeholes on the gasmask he wore on his face to protect from poisonous gases that enemy ninja possess but even those lens' were made from the material used in one way mirrors and were tinted a blood red leaving only what appeared as a humanoid shadow standing 5' 11 with two blazing blood-red eyes. All in all a terrifying sight to those who saw the eight year old boy striding toward the ninja training school. A scythe was strapped on his back and was curved like a number seven (7) the blade was white as ivory and the blade extended from a steel recreation of a fox's mouth with nine tails wrapping around to form the blade's handle

When he arrived he asked the receptionist for directions. She was fair skinned with a beautiful face and kind eyes. Naruto liked her better then most villagers already.

"Excuse me miss do you know where I can find room 107 please."

"107, oh my little shika's in that class!" The raven haired woman replied enthusiastically not in the least way disturbed with his appearance or voice. Another point to the mystery raven haired woman.

The woman then grabbed and dragged the poor masked Ninja-in-training a hundred feet to his classroom leaving behind an anime style dust cloud trailing behind them. And she had an incredibly strong grip with physical strength on par with his sensei oh yeah he was liking her better by the minute.

"Oh Shika-chan I have a cute new visitor to your classroom that arrived a little while ago!"

A loud groan escaped the nara heir's lips as Everyone's eyes turned to the door as they saw something move behind Shikamaru's mother before hearing a slightly robot sounding voice that somehow still managed to display amusement at the women's actions "Thank you for your help Mrs.-?"

"Yoshino Nara"

"Ah thank you Nara-sama"

"Oh there's no need for being so formal, Yoshino is fine."

"Okay, thank you Yoshino-chan." Which caused a small blush to appear on her face as her husband only seemed to complain to her now and she couldn't remember the last time he'd complimented her?

Shikamaru wasn't sure why but he wanted to suddenly attack the strange ANBU in front of him. They had just finished the annoying introductions and had just got into ninja ranking this appeared to be an ANBU from what iruka-sensei had described them as. Mask? Check. Armor? Check. Weapon? Check. He could see why ANBU were so revered, this guy or who he assumed was male, looked pretty terrifying with the gleaming blade poking out behind him he held little doubt in a fight he would lose quickly and badly.

Naruto took a moment to survey the crowd of people in front of him. Next to the board stood a chunin upon further inspection revealed it to be iruka ikumo he knew quite a bit about him as he was a regular of Madara's bar where he'd been working at for a year and a half now during which time madara had become a sort of second father that Minato should have been but had never become. Iruka had recently had a falling out with his girlfriend Anko Mitsurashi because he called her work at the interrogation division 'disgusting' and 'sick' after sitting in for an interrogation. Naruto sneered at him not that he could tell Anko's job was synonymous with herself so might as well have called her all these things well, he'd make sure he'd regret his poor choice of words. Next were two raven haired children who were rather weak but the girl had potential while the boy just seemed to secrete arrogance from the amount of arrogance he was letting loose while the girl seemed much more down to earth. Their names were satsuki and sasuke uchiha and their father Fugaku was an alcoholic who had briefly got his fix at the bar until Madara had heard that he was a nasty drunk and that he'd hit his wife and daughter while drunk.

Ironically a freak spark had caused Fugaku's house catch on fire and burned him to death, the only causality of the fire strangely enough. He'd spent some time with them at the funeral; sasuke was the only one who truly mourned his passing as he saw his father as a role model which had led to jealousy for his brother who got most of his father's attention because of his status as a prodigy. That jealousy had led to hatred when he said nothing at the funeral and had then been drafted into a specialized program named Akatsuki or red dawn.

The purpose for the group is currently unknown to him but he intended to find out. Next up were two banshees they only warranted his attention because he would attempt to actively avoid them at all costs next to meet his eyes was the inuzuka and hyuuga heirs

While kiba had little wrong with him outside of a minor personality issue that could quickly be fixed by any number of sources he was surprised the problem had gone on as long as it did until he took a closer look only half the arrogance was really there the other half being there was a defense mechanism when Naruto discovered this he mentally applauded the dog boy. Hinata truly was this weak and it didn't matter why she was what she was. And what she was was weak.

He would never associate with this girl as she certainly was not a kunoichi so he decided to move on to the final three students with any potential whatsoever shino aburame part of the aburame clan. The aburame clan was right next door to the bar where the poor district's center lay meters from the clan district and the clan leader shibi aburame had become a close friend of Madara over the years when He'd started helping shibi when he had some marital problems that had nearly destroyed the clan's unity.

Madara had traced the issue back to rumors of supposed infidelity that had proven untrue but no one had told them that the rumors were false and they had become paranoid to an extreme level. Once the evidence was shown both of them had felt rather ashamed to admit that what Madara had done for them was ultimately useless as they still divorced albeit on much better terms with shibi's wife, shiko, becoming a permanent resident of the bar with all expenses paid for by the aburame clan. As a reward for their help madara, Naruto, Fuu and Yugito were given a small hive of beetles that help regulate chakra flow giving near perfect chakra control and made water walking and tree walking ten times easier.

Shino however had come to the conclusion the marriage if madara, and by extension Naruto, had acted faster would have been saved and thus blamed Naruto for his issues at home. Shikamaru hated him but didn't know quite why but believed it had something with his mother and choji was just following Shikamaru's lead.

"Well we appear to have a special guest ANBU here to educate us on ninja life" iruka announced after a moment

'ANBU where? Does he mean me?' Naruto thought

"I no-" but before he finished his sentence a stuttering purple-haired interrupted him.

"H-H-H-Have you ever to k-k-k-kill someone?"

Naruto gave a wtf look before replying "yes of course I have what kind of ninja hasn't killed someone?"

"Iruka hasn't!" yelled out our favorite pink haired harpy wait that's insulting to harpies I apologize to any harpies reading this Fanfiction.

"And that's why those that can't do teach." Naruto replied without missing a beat

"This also a little bit important so listen well, your teacher is a moron who mistook me for an ANBU when I'm really a fellow academy student if you think this is a sign of our teacher's personal issues then you're right. He made a stupid mistake and he's now punishing you because of it. As vengeance let's go paint his house kill me orange" as he left the room followed by Tenshi, kiba and satsuki.  
'they won't really do it and besides they have no money or know where I live' iruka thought.

And they didn't until they asked Yoshino and Anko for help. Iruka went home to a half neon orange and half hot pink house (Tenshi's Idea). The paint it turned out was next to indestructible and iruka would sleep with those awful colors for years to come.

All in all not a bad day maybe school and his sister wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people I felt it necessary to create another chapter in my story running with demons which is planned to be around 30,000+ but I'm thinking it may exceed 50,000 I've also noticed that apparently I don't need to add a disclaimer to my story please note this chapter may be slightly scatterbrained I have had very little sleep last night. I also claim the title of strangest pairing with the pairing MadaraxYugao…**

**My story appears to be taking crack and it seems like I'm going to hang on for the ride**

It had been 4 years since that day and Naruto's world was vastly different from before for one shino hated him with a passion and wasn't shy about admitting it either which had caused him to become a loner among his clan and was only a step away from being banished from the aburame clan, no aburame had ever been banished and shino appeared to be heading toward the first. Shikamaru had only hated him more as time went on besides flirting with his mother he constantly woke the Nara up whenever he desired to sleep and choji hated him because he was so cold and quick to put down other people when they made mistakes, ignoring the fact that the mistakes he pointed out he often helped fix.

The banshees were only getting worse as time went on and were almost weaker than before because of their diets or lack thereof. He'd reconnected with satsuki and with kiba and Tenshi had formed a strong and dependable friendship. Sasuke was still an egomaniacal jerk that needed to be taught a valuable and painful lesson. He was still disgusted by Hinata's weakness, waiting for someone to save her instead of doing it herself. As he walked into the school he once again greeted by Yoshino for what would be the final time.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun who's that beautiful present for?"

"Good morning Yoshino-Hime I got the present for you"

He gave her two flowers that had their stems wrapped together.

One a red rose her favorite flower the other, nightshade, his favorite.

She didn't know what to say other than a teary-eyed "thank you" followed by a bone-crushing hug that lasted several minutes. Naruto headed into his class wiping a bit of blood from his nose as he opened the door to classroom and sat with his sister Tenshi and satsuki waiting to be assigned to their respective teams. but before he could sit with them he was stopped by the world's best known emo loser.

"Hey freak, fight me."

Naruto sighed "No thanks I don't feel like wasting my time today."

Enraged Sasuke charged and attempted to punch him.

Naruto lazily sidestepped and tripped sasuke with his outstretched boot. and rammed sasuke's face into the wall rendering him asleep and leaving a series of spiderweb cracks on the wall.

Afterwards naruto sat down and observed more of the students.

The harpies got stuck in the doorway with each trying to get in first. Why is unknown but Naruto tuned them out when iruka arrived to announce names on teams 1-6 without naming anyone of importance.

"Team seven is a special case as having a surplus of graduates this year means instead of three genin and one teacher it will be five students and three teachers this is an attempt to lower the high mortality rate of genin squad with teams 1-6, and team 10 serving as baseline and 8 as a special case comparison and will consist Naruto uzumaki, satsuki uchiha, Tenshi uzumaki, haruno sakura and sasuke uchiha taught by Yugao Uzuki, Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai yuuhi."

Team 8 will personally taught by the shodaime and yondaime Hokages hiruzen sarutobi and minato Namikaze and will consist of shino aburame Shikamaru Nara and choji akimichi"

"Team nine is still in circulation from last year"

"Team 10 is kiba inuzuka, Ino yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga under asuma sarutobi." Please wait here for you-"

Naruto, satsuki and Tenshi had already left, not that he noticed the classroom and picked up Yoshino while heading to the bar. It was there that they met with Yugao and Madara started serving drinks with Fuu, Yukie and Yugito soon joining in. the party lasted for two and a half hours during which madara and Yugao disappeared for most of the party. And Naruto ended up making out with pretty much every girl at the party before they returned to the classroom where they encountered two angry jonin and two furious genin along with a bored special jonin that had been dragged along to help ease the boredom.

"You're Late!" shouted the two leaf jonin and genin.

"You're on time, what's your point?" Naruto replied

"You shouldn't keep your teammates waiting." kakashi replied

"we were getting better integrated with our other teacher Mrs. Uzuki." He said gesturing to Uzuki who was flashing a peace sign behind him.

"Agh! Let's just do the introdu-" Kakashi sniffed the air suddenly "Why do you all reek of alcohol and hormones?"

"because the bar we were celebrating at smelled like alcohol and hormones maybe?" Naruto offered

"What were you doing in a bar baka!" screeched the howler monkey in an anorexic pink haired weakling's clothing.

"Yeesh 'nai-chan why couldn't we go with Yugi-chan and the gakis, it sounds like they had fun?" Anko pouted.

"Because Kurenai-sensei is really strict and doesn't want to let you have any fun whatsoever" Naruto answered.

"Yeah, but don't worry, she'll regret her decision later." Anko replied with the patented I'm-a-hot-crazy-sadist-and-your-my-next-victim smile.

"Naruto you're underage, you should have gone to a restraint or something to celebrate." Kakashi sternly interrupted the conversation To set up for a long winded lecture about maturity and all that stuff

Only to be completely ignored by Naruto in favor of talking with Yugao about which drinks were better at the bar.

"So, where will our meeting place be?" asked Tenshi

Before anyone else could answer kakashi replied "training ground seven"

With that everyone went their separate ways to go train

Naruto may not know the shadow clone but he did know the water clone and was working on a second type of clone but still needed some time to fine tune it. He had mastered water walking two years ago and had begun to create his own exercises that had slowly warped into jutsu.

One such example was bending the wind around him to help with his wind affinity that had shifted into an invisible and almost silent body armor that could resist high rank C ninjutsu and rank B taijutsu before breaking in a burst of wind that was itself equal to a C rank wind jutsu albeit a low ranked one. He was working on finding a way of deflecting shuriken when he created a whole new element.

Metal had a surprising simple premise shift the energy that kept the metal solid and absorb the metal into his armor, clothing and body to hold as much as possible which while making him next to indestructible He'd sink like a stone in water making water walking all the more vital to him. He could also cause metal to melt at a distance and cause forms such as dragons and tentacles to form the metal stored in his body as well.

He'd also began developing jutsu for his own and other people's uses with madara selling the jutsu out of his bar which was rapidly becoming a one stop shop for most ninja.

The haruno clan that had for so long been the only seller of ninja excluding weapons supplies had soon found where their customers had gone and had petitioned to have the place shut down but was defeated when madara kicked the doors of their hinges in the middle of an important meeting needless to say when the ANBU heard that a council member was trying to close the bar that they decided to take the hokage out to ramen and leave cat to 'guard' the council members. Tsume, Shibi, inochi and Mikoto the uchiha clan matriarch never did say what happened only that they'd never seen a scroll shoved up there before or how he'd managed to do it in the first place and vowed never to make madara mad **ever. **

After that they were treated to some lovely ramen from Ichiraku and each received a lovely bottle of sake.

**Somewhere between wave country and konoha**

"My poor alcoholic senses are tingling someone gave away free high quality sake I had better finish that bridge quickly so I can find this person" Tazuna said to no one in particular seeing as he was traveling to konoha alone.

**Back in konoha**

"Today we'll be having our ninja photo then we'll introduce each other and finally we'll test you to see your relative skills" kakashi explained

Everything went off without a hitch even though they all began referring to 'Emo-boy' and 'duck-butt' both of which had been supplied by his mother Mikoto who had happened to be there to renew her property permits which required a new photo ID to finalize the legal agreement.

"Now with that done let's introduce ourselves I'll go first,"

"My name is kakashi Hatake my hobbies are training and- "It was at that time kakashi realized Naruto wasn't paying attention to him and was instead reading a little orange book. Soon an idea of vengeance formed in his little gray haired mind.

"Hey, Naruto what are you reading?" with all the subtlety of a nuclear bomb.

"reading this book I just got why?"

"What kind of book is it?"

"Romance"

Yugao then turned to look at the book before glaring at him.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Yugao-Chan?"

"Did you bring enough icha-icha for everyone?"

"Yes ma'am I did"

"Okay carry on then" Yugao said while pulling out her own little orange book with satsuki and Tenshi following suit with all of them ignoring kakashi completely. Kakashi went to the Emo corner muttering about lucky blonds and sat with sasuke while sakura fawned over sasuke like the fan-girl she is. and Kurenai grabbed a copy of icha-icha and sat down to read. Sometime during the day they passed the graduation test and became a true team.

Time for a second beer bash except this one lasted 8 hours and ended with a bunch highly intoxicated people stuck in one room, all having gone to naruto's private suite, what could possibly go wrong?

The next morning the group was awoken to screams from a familiar sickly looking leaf jonin and certain ANBU's loyal boyfriend.

Hayate Gekko was worried. He hadn't seen his girlfriend Yugao Uzuki last night which had been happening with disturbing regularly lately and he was getting worried was someone threatening her to get ANBU clearance to damage or weaken the leaf? He wouldn't be a jonin if he couldn't locate a person within the village who he was familiar with as he was with his girlfriend. The chakra trail led to a hotel in the center and worst part of Konoha's poor district. His dread increased as he got closer to the hotel, it had quite the reputation.

The owner and his companions had shown up out of nowhere and had begun to renovate the place turning it from another broken piece of concrete into a motel/shop/bar hybrid and was raking in money. Over 1000 bar fights had occurred there and every single one had been broken up by the bar's swirl masked owner, Madara. Hayate didn't like madara at all, he looked at Yugao oddly and was extremely rude to the shinobi population here, not serving free drinks or giving free supplies when asked, who did this common civilian think he was.

When he entered the bar was closed as was the reception desk. It was to be expected when it was 4:00 AM in the morning and the building's reception was closed until 9:30 AM he found the room he was looking for unlocked and was surprised with what he found. He found a room filled with six girls and one boy lying in various types of makeshift bedding. Upon further inspection not one of the women present was Yugao. There was only two doors leading to other rooms and only one with lights on. As he crept closer he heard moans that was unmistakably Yugao's voice coming from the door and prepared to face whoever was harming the love of his life. When the door was open a sliver he froze as before him he saw his soul mate being taken by a fit pale skinned man wearing an orange lollipop mask. As they both came he heard his beloved yell out the masked man's name

"MADARA!"

That shock caused him to scream out in horror waking all the room's occupants and Interrupting the two lovers. There was going to be hell to pay.

As madara and Yugao separated Gekko's anger suddenly exploded he must have forced himself on her that was the only possible answer he charged at them fully intent on killing that evil man for what he'd done what he didn't expect the man to be so much faster as he drove Hayate through the window with his fist. As Hayate was recovering madara was dressing before he leapt out to deal with the intruder who'd invaded his home. Before he left Yugao gave him a passionate kiss and whispered in his ear "Kill Him."

As Hayate was finally getting his bearings madara appeared whose thoughts are best summed up as this

'this fool isn't leaving here alive'

Hayate started the fight trying to cleave madara in half only for madara to sidestep the attack and deliver a devastating kick to Gekko's ribs causing him to collapse. Madara kicked the sword far enough away that there was little chance for him to retrieve it. Madara began raining down blows striking several key points of the human body. Hayate used the most powerful jutsu **Thousand blade barrages **as he finished 1000 ethereal blades descended slashing everything in its path leaving nothing remaining. Gekko's smirk of victory shifted to one of shock as he felt his own sword pierce his chest. From behind him madara whispered "You're too slow to have ever had a chance of hitting me with that attack no matter how strong it was"

As Gekko collapsed dead. In disgust of this weak fighter, and his slow attacks and to cover his tracks, he used a high level katon jutsu t turn the body to ash before returning home to get some extra sleep, before going back to sleep he used some earth jutsu to seal up the wall albeit without a window before crawling back into bed and snuggled up with Yugao before falling asleep once again this time uninterrupted.


	6. 2nd Omake

**Hello all I'm just doing a short omake that will because I will be unable to access a computer for a while and for this brief week long hiatus. **

**now for the Reviews:**

**To the pseudo flamer who complained about Madara I think, his review is hard to understand considering I don't know much about the events he talks about as I haven't read shippuden and only know Madara by reading about akatsuki, I will state this once. THIS IS MY STORY! I will take ideas and suggestions and fix minor or major plot holes when pointed out but my Madara isn't canon and thus can't take all five kages at once. he's strong enough to beat the raikage and killer bee at the same time so I really doubt I underpowered him. besides he'll have the help of three demon containers and several other characters from possible xovers that will be foreshadowed in my omakes so you have no real leg to stand on with whatever you were trying to point out.**

**to dark zues thank you for the compliment **

**and finally to the final guest review involving kushina doing a 180 in personality in all truth I admit part way through the chapter I was conflicted over whether to bash her or put her in a harem so now that I look at her from a reader's perspective kushina is a little but this will be the only instance of it occurring.**

**these little plot points will help people understand the story better if your more confused then that's your problem:**

**1: Akatsuki is a criminal organization that secretly follows the orders of Minato namikaze. this was mentioned during the uchiha backstory**

**2: Tobi is a separate character from Madara. this was mentioned at the end of chapter 1**

**3: Kiri had a civil war but with the Mizukages forces on the same side as mei's forces because there were no bloodline purges because Yagura was never controlled and the rebellion was really a attempt to destabilize Kiri, who with bloodlines was in the running for top ninja village, and plunder its vast wealth as a trading center as well as a shinobi village. the rebellion was destroyed and it was discovered that the grass, sound, leaf, sand, cloud and iwa villages had all played a part in the decade long rebellion, either with supplies soldiers or information, but thanks to Madara's intervention it was finally put down. However, excluding Madara and anyone he vouches for, outsiders are distrusted to the point of near paranoia but are often proved correct when most outsiders are indeed spies. **

**4: zabuza was set up as a spy and that's why he left the treachery was uncovered and they are trying to make contact with him put so far have been unsuccessful. this will intertwine with the wave arc coming out soon.**

**5: orochimaru kept Anko after he left and so he never needed Kabuto and thus he was picked up by Minato and put into akatsuki as well as Tenzo.**

**6: Madara looks like Tobi (Mask, Cloak without clouds black armor underneath cloak) Tobi looks like pein with black hair and sharingan instead of rinnegan **

**7: Finally Akatsuki's primary goal is to make sure the Leaf village stays as the top nation in the elemental nation.**

**Also because of my omakes and future should I move this story to the crossovers section?**

**Now for the omake: **

It was only 9:00 pm and Madara was already wishing for the shift to end. First, some weirdo had shown up in some orange monstrosity asking about 18 to which Madara had calmly forced him to leave saying he didn't know anything and to get the hell out of his bar. then 18's cue ball/husband along with the orange guy's son, who dressed in something less orange which already scored him some points with Madara, had tried to convince him that she could be in danger and might need their help. He had to keep from laughing at that last statement 18 was easily on par with an ANBU and there were few that could tangle with her and hope to win. after once again rebuking them the cue ball tried to intimidate what he thought was a slightly odd bartender with a jonin's level killer intent. he was shocked when something twenty times stronger slammed into him bringing him to his knees while Goku immediately stiffened but showed no other signs of distress his son had to brace himself on a nearby table to keep from falling over where he accidentally knocked over a well endowed woman with blond hair and two ponytails' glass of the rinnegan special. this enraged the slug sage because of two reasons

1: he'd wasted a perfectly good drink of rinnegan which by unofficial Bar law meant she should kill him now regardless.

and 2: If you drank the dojutsu special all the way through you'd get free drinks for the rest of the night and would receive a free personal room for life.

so needless to say the brat had been launched through a wall and out into the street before he could apologize for his mistake and was rendered unconscious before he hit the ground. They soon left after paying for the damage to the wall which he then repaired and pocketed the extra change.

that's when he noticed a new set of problems came directly into his bar by the name ichigo kurosaki and his group. the man worked part-time for a dance club called soul society and was the only one in the leaf. there had once been a rival company called Hueco Mundo that soul society had driven out of business by having ichigo, his girlfriend Orihime inoue and several others steal all of Hueco's secrets then use them to destroy the company's image. It was during that time that Orihime had seduced the bartender there Ulquiorra into giving her some trade secrets before breaking his heart. Because Ulquiorra had a rare bloodline he was placed in the CRA and was now happily married to Tia Harribel and Mila rose, two waitresses that had helped pull Ulquiorra out of his deep depression. After that several espada had gone their separate ways and Madara had taken the remaining espada, like many others, under his wing and given them jobs at his motel as housecleaning staff.

"The hell do you want kurosaki?" Madara asked with a healthy amount of venom

"I come in peace I merely wanted to rent a room." ichigo replied "I believe a room is-"

"No"

"What?"

"you heard me I can deny you whatever service I desire here and right now you have no ability to rent a room as long I still live and own this place."

"How dare you deny kurosaki-kun service but let utter vermin infest your building." Orihime snapped obviously referring to the remaining espada who lived here.

"this won't be last you see of me count on it."

with that the irritating teen and his cohorts left.

"next time your here scum I'll be ramming my hand through your chest" Madara Muttered darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

**This an author's note not a chapter start sorry for the confusion but several important things will be discussed so keep reading. My story as of Sunday July 22, 2012 will have Madara as the secondary character as well I would like to know if the readers would like lemons to be included in this story or not? After the wave and chunin exam arc should I do any of the movie tie-ins besides the snow country arc?**

**To Akuma-Heika about multiple protagonists and focusing on only naruto I have decided that Naruto will take the lead on the main story while Madara fills in backstory and xovers sound fair?**

**To one of my original reviewers I'm deeply sorry but Minato not being a monster are pretty much slim to none I can maybe pull an attempt at redemption but I wouldn't hold my breath for it **

**Also I seem to somewhat conflict with Anko being present so here goes my flimsy explanation. Instead of betraying the leaf Orochimaru used his sanin traveling rights to leave and found the sound in secret as a plan to weaken the leaf's power but not before finishing Anko's training and sending her back to the leaf where she now resides. Anko doesn't hate orochimaru but instead sees him as more of a father figure and thus developed her sadism on her own choice of role models. Orochimaru still disturbs most of konoha but he's not wanted for any crimes there and can travel there freely. **

**now then time to set the stage for the wave arc. **

**please note that there will be bashing in this chapter if you dislike it then read something else as I have decided to bash quite a few characters.**

**Disclaimer: just in case I am not making money from this nor am I claiming the series Naruto or anything related to the copyright as my own.**

It was another day for special team 7 as they approached the Hokage's tower to receive their new mission for the day. Naruto now standing 6' 2' and weighing 190 he resembled a scarecrow that was purely black with two gleaming red eyes. Satsuki and Tenshi would always meet up with naruto a little early to practice and share different techniques. It was on one of these early morning spars that Tenshi received a couple special gifts from her only real friends.

You see Tenshi had had lots of friends over the years but had come to realize that all they saw her as was the daughter of the Hokage and nothing more. Naruto was the first person to awaken her eyes to the fact that all these 'friends' were only using her to help themselves and didn't really care about her as she first thought. As well as Satsuki Kiba and Hana inuzuka was the only other person in her close circle of friends.

Kiba had dropped his false arrogance when they were in a private setting and had soon broken down and told them everything that he'd hidden from his clan's disgust of him as clan heir to his mother tsume's drunken rants about how she loved her daughter Hana inuzuka more than him and how she wanted him to die.

Ironically Hana had been the one to keep his head above water for all these years, Teaching him medical and elemental jutsu because of his lackluster abilities in clan jutsu. what he lacked in the clan's techniques he'd made up for by excelling in medical jutsu with some rivaling some of tsunade's techniques.

Like one that allowed the recipient to accept any blood type as their own or another that allowed the ability to re-grow damaged or destroyed organs or limbs in the middle of a battle in mere seconds and could have been used by most chunin if the technique hadn't been banned by the medical council. It was banned because the possibility that the inuzuka had developed such powerful medical techniques on their own without their help was unthinkable and had threatened to arrest the two inuzuka on charges of stealing medical techniques. the two soon departed before any ninja could arrive

From there the two had begun helping each other shore up their weaknesses with Hana learning non-clan based techniques and Kiba learning more offensive jutsu. It was then that they had felt something more then what they should feel as brother and sister. they had stubbornly refused their mutual attraction for years before Hana finally admitted her feeling for him late one night when they were all alone in his room and prepared for his protests of disgust or telling her to leave his room immediately. What she didn't expect was to feel a pair lips press against her own and it took her a moment to realize it was her brother's lips that were kissing her. As soon as he thought he might have heard her words wrong she passionately returned the kiss and thus had fulfilled two dreams that night and begun their secret relationship that only they and their close friends knew of.

Back to the story at hand the gift was a set of contacts ready for transplant. sharingan contacts to be exact. you see the uchiha takes the eyes of dead uchiha to use as transplants in case an eye was damaged in a battle. Satsuki had taken the pair when she was alone and had Kiba dissect the eyes and create an imitation of them. He'd outdone himself by not only developing a perfect contact version but he'd managed to cause a sharingan to achieve its final form while he was studying the inner workings of it and so after a dangerous six hour optical surgery where naruto held her hand and comforted her through the entire procedure. Now Satsuki had a three stage sharingan and one eternal mangekyou sharingan which she hid under a black eye patch with an intricate seal on it that made sure that the eye patch didn't hamper her in a fight by causing tunnel vision. Naruto did comment however he preferred to see both of her beautiful eyes without the eye patch which had earned a heavy blush and stutter from the young female uchiha for the rest of the day. the contacts went on without a problem and according to naruto gave her an attractive exotic aura. this had earned a quick kiss from his sister.

Tenshi wore a black T-shirt that exposed her slender arms as well as her toned stomach which was covered by a fish net undershirt much like Anko's undershirt. Her pants were black skintight silk that were both comfortable and maneuverable as well as attractive. her blond hair reached the bottom of her back where it turned red causing the hair to resemble fire. All three of them wore a special steel toe boots that were made in the land of iron offered superior protection over the sandals most ninjas wore. The second gift was her own special sword she'd had to forge herself. Yugao had been teaching them sword styles with wooden swords and had made them forge their own with naruto being the exception because of his scythe. Satsuki's sword resembled a broadsword with a crescent at the tip that could be used to disarm other swordsmen and move in for the kill. Tenshi's blade was more of a cutlass, fast efficient and could be used in both close and mid-range combat as the sword could extend to twelve feet when chakra was added to the blade. When they arrived there they saw kakashi and Kurenai training sasuke and sakura respectively. Despite appearances Kurenai wasn't biased for one student like kakashi was with sasuke but instead saw sakura as the weakest member of the team and was hoping to fix that problem. the problem was not so easily solved as sakura didn't want to have to actually work and was weak from not eating. she only passed because of her mother's seat on the council and whatever minor intellect she has. What she wanted to do was learn how to make sasuke see how much he really loved her and that they were destined to be together just as soon as sasuke noticed her value.

Kurenai was tired of wasting her time on sakura and was relieved to see her other students with Yugao in tow showing up. She'd heard about Hayate's death after attacking Madara though the details were few and far between she'd help Yugao celebrate Hayate's death. In reality Yugao had been forced into the relationship at a young age and never really had an option to see anyone else until Madara came along. He showed her respect equal to royalty and kept no secrets from her.

Learning that he was the Madara of old had really shocked her.

Shock turned to horror when she learned all the stories that she'd grown up with her entire life were false. She had then lost faith in the Hokage and the council as well as the village and had now put her faith in Madara and his family, 18, The espada, Fuu, Yugito, Naruto, Koyuki, Tenshi and Satsuki and fought to protect them and others from threats both outside and inside the village's walls.

With sakura forgotten Kurenai began her lesson on breaking genjutsu and soon was rewarded with her students putting their skills to the test against some of Kurenai's genjutsu. Her pride in her students only increased when Naruto and Satsuki stopped their training with Kurenai to help Tenshi, who as a demon container was at the greatest disadvantage against genjutsu. when the time for missions arrived they arrived in the Hokage's office to a strange sight there was Kushina alone in the room looking at some letter apparently lost in her own world. Naruto quickly gestured for everyone to go and he'd figure out what was going on with his mother. Everyone left despite Tenshi's reluctance she had faith in her brother's ability to handle the situation whatever the circumstances may be. As he approached kushina didn't seem to notice his presence as he read the two letters nearest him. the first was a mission report that read as follows.

Mission: Seduction Mission

Status: Complete

Rank: SSS-Class

Target: Kushina Uzumaki Princess Of Whirlpool Country

Assigned to: Minato Namikaze Jonin of konohagakure no sato

Assigned by: Sarutobi Hiruzen Third Hokage of konohagakure no sato

Reward: 400,000,000 Ryo and Promotion to Yondaime Hokage of konohagakure no sato.

Details: Marriage is needed to cement trust with whirlpool and Uzumaki blood is best used to hold Biju. They are also incredible ninja and would make useful tools in remaining the strongest of the elemental nations to that end we have sent Minato Namikaze to seduce Kushina Uzumaki and have already shown positive results despite Minato's dislike of her.

Under this was signatures of Both Minato and Sarutobi Hiruzen and an official mission seal.

The other document was a love letter between Minato Namikaze and His student Rin. Everything suddenly fell into play as naruto realized just how much of a monster Minato really was. He was seeing someone over a decade younger the him behind his wife's back who he'd only married for power. Kushina then felt two hands wrap around her waist she was shocked that she hadn't noticed someone come in but then the whole day had been rather shocking hadn't it? She saw her son's shadow armor begin to recede only to stop and return when she flinched at what was almost a clone of her false lover.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" her voice barely above a whisper

"I love you, you know that right?"

Tears threatened to stain Kushina's face but she tried to repress them

"it's okay to cry if you're hurting mom I won't judge you."

"How Do I know you're not going to be just like _**HIM!"**_ She practically hissed out

That was when she felt a pair of soft lips press against her cheeks kissing the tears away and saw her son was now directly in front of her face trying to make her feel better. she suddenly was struck by the desire to have her son's lips touch her own this desire only increased when he said these words.

" I swear to you I'll never be like that monster in a man's skin." Naruto responded with an inner fire that removed any doubt in Kushina's mind over whether or not her son was like her husband. He was his own person and was nothing like _**him. **_ Her lips soon met with his and the line of taboo was forever crossed and neither would ever regret the decision for the rest of their lives. Soon the kissing began gaining strength and neither knew where this would end.

**Hey people I'm back from my trip and am sorry that wave won't begin here but next chapter. Also the first lemon of my story may be next chapter or may be a one-shot I'm not sure. review please that is all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Now onto the next chapter of running with demons hello I am your gracious host Silentman97 and I will be starting the wave arc that I've put off for a while now but you've waited this long so You'll have to wait until I address all of the new reviews and ask some questions of my own. **

**To Dregus: thank you and the reason why everything is different is simple. Have you ever read or seen a story where naruto with the help of his friends defeat their enemies and bring peace and joy upon the world and Hinata confesses her love for naruto? Yes you have. I know this because all of that IS CANON! Even supposed dark fics often have Naruto redeeming himself in some way or another and defeating this great evil that's worse than him. I needed a way for naruto to have a slightly dark or disdainful view of konoha and have no issue watching it burn. Then it hit me. If Naruto's Role model was Madara, someone who the leaf had betrayed I could make Naruto Morally gray without sacrificing the story's plot.**

**Or in English: I threw darts at a dartboard for naruto's father figure and it landed on Madara. best decision making process ever.**

**And to the guest reviewer I fixed the problem with my spelling and Now I officially recognize you as a spelling and grammar Nazi. for not only bringing up an error I already knew about and was looking into the proper spelling to fix but also insulting me while doing it. Only Myself and named reviewers are allowed to call me lazy.**

**Did I make Hiruzen a bad guy yet if not I'll be trying to make him morally gray. Minato is severely under powered in this arc but for the story to work he has to be sorry Minato fans. Wait, I've pretty much demonized Minato in the last chapter if you like Minato why are you still reading and why should I apologize for under powering a character that's strength is next to impossible to determine?**

**What's a good name for a female Aburame, I plan to add one to naruto's harem**

**Now to begin the Wave arc.**

After the brief make-out session Kushina was able to regain some of her sanity. Minato's betrayal still felt like a fresh wound exposed to the elements and her new relationship with her son still felt slightly wrong but she didn't feel like life was quite as meaningless as when she had first read the letters. about thirty minutes later they let the others of team 7 in and assigned the mission to aid team 8 who appeared to have problems on an escort mission. this didn't surprise naruto as he'd seen what time had done to the two kages. Minato was barely mid to low ANBU because of a severe lack of jutsu besides the rasengan, which he'd never finished, Toad summoning and his teleportation technique he had pretty much nothing in nin, gin, ken, or tai jutsu if he couldn't use his teleportation to avoid you. Hiruzen was better trained and had one point was truly deserving of the title of kage. That time however was passed years ago and he was now far past his prime and had during his retirement his training had only worsened and thus was unable to take prolonged battles against Jonin lasting longer than fifteen to thirty minutes.

Shikamaru and Shino who could have both been brilliant strategists were instead turned into a heavy taijutsu and clan jutsu specialists. It wasn't that their talents in their minds were overlooked by their teachers it was just that they didn't know how to train their minds and that mental acuity slowly dulled, they were still incredibly book smart but had been nearly unable to transfer that knowledge onto the battlefield. Choji adapted well enough but was sidetracked early on because he required a constant influx of calories into his body and thus couldn't participate in more intense taijutsu lessons and thus was only half trained as opposed to Shino who focused almost solely on taijutsu and clan jutsu anyway.

Shino had finally had been evicted from the Aburame clan when he'd struck a female member of the clan ,who was a friend of Naruto, that had defended naruto and Madara when Shino had begun insulting and mocking them. The minute she'd stood up Shino punched her in the face and had almost brutally beaten her to death had naruto, who was coming to ask if she wanted to come hang out with him, Satsuki and Tenshi and seeing her pinned on the ground being beaten and unable to fight back. He'd quickly grabbed Shino and pulled him away from her before soundly beating his face in and rendering him unconsious. when Shino came back to his senses he was roughly thrown out of the clan house and told to never return or face the death penalty. The girl was given a key to naruto's suite at Madara's bar and was currently staying there with Shiko watching over her.

Shikamaru's family life wasn't as dire but it was far from perfect. His disagreement with his mother's relationship, whatever it may be, with naruto had caused a rift to form between the mother and son. His father Shikaku Nara Was often too lazy to help him practice in anything other than strategy and was often annoyed by his son's overreliance on brutal frontal assault tactics that while effective initially were quickly routed leaving Shikamaru with no defense as His father moved in for the kill. Not that they played Shoji much anymore as Shikamaru always lost in under 20 moves.

Choji was the only member whose family was still fine as he was courteous around his parents and other family members and had been the only male akimichi in the clan to learn to cook. While he received quite a bit of teasing from his fellow clansmen the clanswomen found a new respect for him for actually doing something that was looked down upon in the social settings of his clan. His friendship with Shikamaru was quickly deteriorating as he had no issue with naruto and felt the Nara's hate to be unjustified.

They had encountered two mist chunin called the demon brothers who were then quickly beaten by Sarutobi and Choji after they used a paralyzing gas that caught everyone else and caused the playing field to be evened out. The demon brothers soon escaped when the gases effects began to weaken. After the true problems the bridge builder faced were known it was decided to continue the mission. But the group required a back up squad to aid them as per regulations Minato himself had enacted to try and reduce the high genin fatality rate .

After Quickly packing their supplies they left the walls of konoha behind and began the trek to wave country. They soon encountered Minato and his team waiting with the client roughly six hours away from konoha during the walk Naruto had quietly explained to Yugao , Tenshi and Satsuki why his mother was acting like she was. when it was over two more ninja had lost faith in leaders and one's distrust of her superiors was reaffirmed. When they saw Minato they only saw a disgusting creature that had tricked them into believing he was human.

Minato was tired of waiting for the new team to arrive, every minute he was away from his office was another minute his wife could come in and find his old orders or the letters he received from Rin, who was currently living on the border with Suna so that Kushina would never find her. he felt a strange burning sensation at the back of his neck but he quickly shook it off and continued down the path to wave oblivious to the death glares directed at him by the backup squad.

They boarded a boat and had caught a glimpse of the massive bridge Tazuna was constructing. Soon afterwards they'd made it to the mainland of wave country and began heading toward Tazuna's house but were interrupted by a thick mist surrounding them and then having a flying blade the size of a grown man spinning toward them at incredible speeds trying to cleave them in half causing the group to duck, or in naruto's case leap over it. it embedded itself into a nearby tree.

"You still suck at greeting friends zabuza." Naruto commented nonchalantly as if discussing the weather instead of an attempt to behead him and his friends and those other people that he'd hoped would get beheaded.

"And you still look like a walking Scarecrow's mutant son" zabuza replied

"Shut up no-brows like you look any better" which caused Zabuza's tick mark to increase to blot out the rest of his face. "Where's everyone else anyway?"

"Waiting for you to show up of course" replied a feminine voice that rose up beside him

"Yeah we missed our little foxy-kun" replied a second feminine voice

"Haku, Karui Zabuza nice to see you all again."

Karui had seen her raikage beaten by that lollipop masked stranger all those years ago and had fled kumo to escape the ensuing chaos. it was then that she'd encountered Haku shortly before she had had to kill her father in self defense after her father had discovered his wife was friends with and hanging out with an old rival of his from konoha. In his rage he'd killed his wife and was about to kill her as well had she not made the ice pierce his heart before fleeing with Karui. It was then that the two girls had encountered Zabuza and Naruto. Naruto was traveling with Zabuza because a little known fact about him was that while being a master swordsman he was also an adept with scythes and had developed several noteworthy techiques based around the grim reaper's tool of choice.

They had encountered the girls just off the road both were dirty and malnourished and seemed to barely being able to keep the tears from falling down their weathered faces. Neither of the two men were capable of leaving innocent kids in such a state and so had nursed the two back to health. When They saw his whisker marks on his cheeks they were reminded of a fox that had led them to a freshwater pool and had in doing so saved their lives. After his training was complete he'd promised to see them again someday and recieved a very heartwarming goodbye that would bring tears to everyone but minato's eyes.

"So what are you doing here in our neck of the woods?" Zabuza asked

At this point Minato attempted to intervene "That's on a need to know basis nuke-nin"

"We're protecting this old drunk from being killed by a psycho midget with a napoleon complex wanna come?" Naruto asked completely ignoring Minato earning a glare from said kage as well as kakashi.

"sure why not." zabuza replied pulling his sword from the tree he began strolling through the woods towards Tazuna's house singing a disturbingly upbeat tune.

Naruto, sporting a huge grin, began following with Haku, Tenshi, Satsuki and Karui either draped over his arms or clinging to his shoulders so that they could keep close to our foxy little main character. Yugao shrugged before skipping down the pathway after them singing the same tune as Zabuza. Everyone else however was in a state of shock for the next several minutes before slowly following after them most muttering about lucky scarecrows.

**DONE! I had severe writer's block so I just wrote and this is what came out of it. It's late I'm tired and next chapter's an omake see ya later!**** Oh and review or I'll hunt you down and devour your soul with Sunkist and Brownies!**


	9. 3rd Omake

**Omake Time! **

**WARNING! I will most likely butcher quite a few names but you'll know who they are.**

Madara was currently discussing something serious with some new customers that had moved in two days ago.

"SO are you three ladies natural redheads?"

Or maybe not.

The first was a red haired knockout with her skin's green tinge giving her a unique appearance not that anyone who lived at Madara's bar was ordinary by any means. She was from a city called Gotham where she was trying to destroy anything that threatened the natural environment by any means necessary Her name was Palma isley but most people knew her as poison ivy.

The second was also a red head but her skin was as pale as an albino and made her bright green eyes even more startling. She wore some sort of black plate mail with the insignia N7 on the front breast plate. Her name was commander Jane Shepard and she had just finished an intergalactic war with a race of ancient machines called the Reapers that wiped out advanced cultures every fifty-thousand years and a friend by the name of Anderson had recommended this place to her.

Finally we have a final redhead whose name was Barbara Gorden an she was the daughter of commissioner Gorden the police chief of Gotham city. She was also the apprentice to the city's protector

"Yes we are all natural redheads we've told you this before."

"when I was sober?"

"Ummm... How would we tell?"

"Was I checking out your butts?"

"Yes you were."

"Then I was sober."

Ivy raised a single eyebrow.

"How does checking us out prove you were sober?"

"It proves I could still tell who was the most attractive people in the room."

"Then if you were sober why did you forget our answer?"

"I was too busy Checking you all out."

"..."

" To hell with this conversation and your circular logic just gimme a Hellsing special."

"Right away Miss Ivy."

The Hellsing Special was created after had met an agent of the Hellsing organization called Alucard. He was a bit eccentric but Madara liked him especially after he got those two guns and a few drink recipes in exchange for helping him find his missing student, a girl named Seras Victoria who'd been hunting a immortal cult centered around a being called jashin.

The drink consisted of a few drops of cherry extract into a dark Brandy mixed with a light sake to give a bitter cherry taste with a heavy kick with a secret ingredient. that secret was blood which helped amplify the powerful kick.

"You ever had alcohol before Mrs. Ivy?"

"No, this is my first drink why?"

"You'll need this." As he puts a bucket next to her.

She takes a tiny sip and immediately vomits into the bucket.

"There's a reason only hardcore drinkers or people who want to escape their lives come here and judging by the way you took one of my lighter drinks I'm guessing you fall onto the latter category." Madara commented with a hint of a smirk in his voice as the minor twitches from the three present proved him correct.

"The Hell are you analyzing us for?"

"It's second nature I control it like I control my own breathing. But the real question is why does it disturb you so much? Why are you so unhappy with yourself that you try to drown it out with booze?"

The girls all hesitated for a moment before finally relenting.

"We each have our roles I'm the villain, and they are the heroes. I can't do anything good without being accused of doing it with evil intentions and they can't cut loose because the spotlight is constantly trained on them watching their every action."

"Well I can't speak for the rest of humanity but if you want to cut loose for a little while I can rent you a private suite and not be forced into any role you don't want."

"That would be great thank you."

With that the three red heads went to the room Madara instructed them to go to and relaxed for the rest of the night.

He'd been cleaning some of the dishes when a Familiar ambassador walked in He wore a strange Metal armor that possessed electronics incorporated into it and seemed to have seen extensive use in a wide number of locations. His boots still coated in the irradiated lands he came from. As he approached he held up a small box with the inscription 'From Six with love' written on the box. Six was a courier that lived in a Nuclear irradiated hellhole outside of the elemental nations Called the Wasteland. He had recruited her into his spy network that reached all across the world and included cells in Several factions that made up the wasteland including the brotherhood of steel, Caesar's legion, NCR and The followers of the apocalypse. If she'd sent him something from all the way from the wasteland it must have been important. He carefully opened the package and was confused by what he found inside. It was a round disc the name 'The Lucky 38' printed on both sides.

Madara Shrugged He'd learn the secret this chip held soon enough right now it was time to deal with his least favorite part of his job

Jealous Husbands who always demanded that he go get their wife for them.

A unofficial rule at the bar was unless you were Kami herself you don't demand anything from Madara. Kami wore him out enough mediating between her and her sisters Yami and Shinigami. Not that he'd ever think this in their presence but they were almost as if not more petty then his daughters. They were either fantasizing about a new hero they made or trying to find nicer clothes to wear around their palaces.

Anyways This particular angry Husband was a former Jonin that had damaged his chakra coils and thus his control was sporadic at best. Hi wife had grown to dislike his new personality when he began staying home all day. She'd eventually left him and was currently residing here until her moving papers were finished and she could leave konoha and her ex behind.

The minute he'd opened his fat mouth and said "Where's my wife?" Madara had already struck him in the throat and pulled his face into the hard wood table that he'd just talked to the three girls at. he went down and didn't get up so Madara grabbed him and threw him clean out the door.

He wondered what his adoptive son Naruto was doing and came to a conclusion

"Whatever it is It will involve cute girls Booze and violence. Man I envy that kid."


	10. Chapter 10

As Naruto was lounging around Tazuna's house waiting for the rest of his teammates to arrive he began checking out the old drunk's daughter. not bad to look at and seemed to enjoy the attention. Zabuza had gone and taken a nap like the lazy bum he was when he could be. He'd also seen some little emo brat that was already annoying him with his mere presence. Yugao was reading Icha-Icha and thus was busy and shouldn't be bothered unless you wanted to get stabbed.

Somewhere A white haired man traveling with a dark skinned money fanatic felt a sudden urge to go to a home in wave country. when he voiced his desire his only companion replied

"Shut up Hidan before I rip out your tongue again."

back to wave now.

Naruto's musings were broken with the rest of the people from his group entered the house.

"Where's Zabuza and the girls?"

"Zabuza's asleep and the girls are gossiping about me in one of the bedrooms."

"How do you know that?"

"Their exact words were ' we're going to go gossip and fantasize about you. see you soon' and then they left."

Queue sweat drop and shiver for all present except those there to hear it.

"Well now might as well be a good a time as any for a bit of training we've got roughly a week before Gato can muster any forces to attack the bridge. We'll use that time to train, Naruto go get your Teammates and bring them out back for training"

Once Naruto managed to retrieve his teammates His team and team 8 were led out back to a forest with dozens of large trees. They were then instructed to get up the tree using the tree climbing exercise. Naruto Had been training with this for years now and found it trivial that everyone else didn't know it. Until he remembered that it wasn't taught at the academy and so there was never really a chance to learn it. He then began giving tips to help understand the technique because the instructions "Pump chakra into your feet then run at the tree" was a little blunt.

By the end of the weak They took down Gato's army as well as the fat midget himself and forever freed Wave from The shipping kingpin's tyranny. There had even been a competition to see who'd killed the most with Zabuza tying with Naruto for the win. Almost everyone from team 7 had mastered tree walking. excluding sasuke. When Satsuki tried to help him he'd struck her believing she was calling him weak.

The next moment Naruto was severing Sasuke hand with his scythe. The world seemed to stop as the appendage hit the forest floor with a dull thump as a steady stream of blood rushed out of the severed stump that was just used to harm Satsuki.

it took a moment for everyone to realize and come to terms with what had just happened then all hell broke loose.

Kakashi attempted to kill Naruto but had his path blocked by Yugao before he could get very far.

"Step aside Yugao."

"Not a chance in hell Hatake."

As the Jonin and ANBU stared each other down Sakura attempted to punch Naruto for harming her 'Sasuke-kun' Tenshi and Satsuki both stepped in and threw The pink haired girl into a tree and rendered her unconscious. Minato and his team stayed neutral each deciding that while the punishment was extreme it wasn't illegal as sasuke attacked a teammate first.

Sasuke himself was slumped on his knees clutching his severed stump trying in vain to stem the blood flow.

Minato finally grew curious for the extensive form punishment and asked

"What was your reason for inflicting such severe damage to your fellow teammate?"

"**If your right hand causes you to sin cut it off"** Naruto Quoted From the bible. He'd been introduced to the religion by a traveling priest he'd encountered along his travels. He wasn't sure the meaning for all of the different verses but it seemed to apply perfectly in this situation.

Minato wasn't sure how to respond to that. He knew Naruto had joined a new religion and assumed that this damage was an appropriate punishment and decided to leave it alone. Under his shirt was a medallion that looked like a upside down triangle. After everything calmed down once again they decided it best to return to konoha so that sasuke could receive medical treatment for his arm. Zabuza, Haku and Karui decided to stay in wave country and promised to keep the country safe for as long as they were wanted. Naruto himself promised To return if they ever needed him before setting off to catch up with his team.

When he caught back up He noticed Both Kakashi's and sasuke's glare but chose to ignore them. As they traveled back to konoha these were their thoughts. Team 8 was avoiding his gaze realizing that their hatred of the blond was likely to get him killed and resolved to focus their anger away from the Blonde's field of vision. Satsuki and Tenshi were more or less completely unaffected by The events in wave Satsuki was constantly abused by her little brother and was satisfied to see the little brat suffer a little or a lot in this case.

Tenshi had quite a bit of hate for the young male uchiha as he not only was arrogant and cruel to those around him he was obsessed with her and often demanded he go on dates with her which she always refused. The refusals only made him madder and more determined to have her.

Yugao simply hated him because he was always demanding things from others herself and Kurenai included. This alone justified the damage done to him and his kage sized pride.

Minato thought through the proper course of action and had decided that while extreme Naruto's decision was justified. and besides Minato was sure Jashin-sama would have approved of his son's actions. and so Minato instead of being angry was proud of his son's actions as they represented Jashin well even if it was unintentional.

Only Kakashi Thought it was uncalled for as Sasuke was merely showing the girl her place and that little brat had to interfere with it. The council would hear about this and there would be hell to pay for the child who dared to harm Uchiha-sama like that instead of ignoring it like a good peasent.

These were the thoughts as the ninja re-entered Konoha. Soon the chunin exams would overcome these thoughts as Prosthetics while expensive would easily fix the uchiha's issue and as such was not enough to end his ninja career. The chunin exams would never be the same after this exam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone already at chapter 11 it's been what 2 months? I've been working fast… I took a look at my other stories and have decided to update them whenever inspiration hits me. To the guest reviewer thank you and I was watching TV and they'd just shown a Klondike commercial.**

**To dregus: yes it will and I may make it so that the whole chunin exam arc is condensed as I'll have several changes such as no Kabuto and a possible Orochimaru/Anko relationship not sure on what terms though.**

**Previously on running with demons:**

**After striking his sister Sasuke had his hand severed by Naruto. While extreme the group excluding Kakashi agreed it was justified. Kakashi went to inform the council and that is pretty much all of what happened last chapter. Oh and Minato worships Jashin in secret.**

We begin with our hero standing before the entire council advisors, civilian and shinobi who were all trying their hardest to incinerate the blonde where he stood. Kakashi had really done his job well convincing them that Naruto was the son of Madara Uchiha the warlord himself (oh if only they knew the truth) Naruto was ignoring most of the glares and glared back at several of them (Cough* Tsume Cough*) as he stood in front of them for his trial.

On one side stood the civilian council who was primarily made up of merchants and other craftsmen. Most if not all the members were corrupt and hated the Naruto for harming Fugaku's son and the only connection they had to his private wealth that was estimated to be very substantial though the exact number was unknown.

On the other side stood the shinobi side they were equally corrupt but they were more interested in gaining the sharingan and mixing it with their own clan. Shibi and the aburame being the clearest exception and Tsume and the inuzuka clan being the clearest example of this. It saddened her then that her daughter was more interested in hanging out with her weak pup of a brother then the Uchiha heir. But Tsume was sure that soon enough her daughter would notice the boy and everything would work out for the best.

In the center stood the council elders that were the teammates of the third hokage. Ironically they were the least corrupt of the three councils. Sure Danzo still ran ROOT and the elders each kept some secret projects away from the prying eyes of the Hokage and sannin. Projects such as Operations enenra(0) chimera and others that was designed to complete such projects as splice human and animal DNA and other such tasks that were funded by the wealthy, Kages and wee online throughout the elemental nations. The projects are under siege by Madara, Yugao and several others but all the while other projects were appearing outside of the elemental nations. In such places as the Capital and Mojave wastelands.

His father was not present; he'd traveled to the kage's summit about where the upcoming chunin exams were. If he knew what was happening he'd stop it in an instant, even though he didn't love his wife at first He'd grown to love her and their children even though he rarely showed it he was proud of his son. At his side though using a cloaking jutsu were Madara and Yugao. They were there when he'd passed the academy and his parents had been too busy to notice. They'd been there when his first friend, a civilian named uso tsuki (1) had used him to try and get to know his sister and had ignored ever since then.

In short they'd been there through all the hardships and pains he suffered and there was no force in heaven or hell that would drive them away at this point.

It was then that the trial began in earnest.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze you are charged with assaulting a fellow shinobi with no provocation what do you say in your defense?"

"The Hokage doesn't know about this does he?" after he'd returned his mother had shown him his father's secret diary and had discovered a startling secret. While Minato didn't love his mother and the letter to Rin was genuine the mission form was faked it was delivered by a squad of ANBU and He'd kept it in his secret box to hold as evidence. You see anyone who could fake both his and his predecessor's signature as well as have access to an official seal could cause a lot of damage to konoha such as falsifying orders or starting wars with other nations. And so while he and his mother still despised Minato their hatred wasn't as strong as it had been. His father no matter what position would allow this mockery of a trial to take place.

"that is irrelevant how do you plead?"

"How is that irr-?"

"How do YOU plead?"

"*sigh* Not guilty."

"Is it true you severed the Uchiha's hand?"

"Yes."

"Then you're admitting guilt."

"No I'm not."

"But you just said-"

"Under articles II through V subsection 7.5 of the Konoha constitution any assault on a fellow shinobi is justified under these three acts and shall not be reprimanded in any way if.

A: the victim has just stolen from a fellow shinobi.

B: The victim killed a fellow shinobi.

C: The victim harmed a fellow shinobi of the same clan.

As such I saw Sasuke Uchiha harm his sister and fellow clanswomen and as such took action. By law you can't touch me and any other means you have won't work. But you're welcome to try."

With that he left leaving a group of fuming politicians behind to which on muttered.

"This isn't over brat not by a long shot."

We now find our hero walking calmly through the streets when he heard a commotion going on near him. Letting his curiosities get the better of him and came to a strange sight. Two Suna Nin, a boy and a girl, were apparently picking on the third's grandson and sakura was standing there being useless. Sasuke and another ninja were sitting in a tree opposite of them. No one saw him until he had his scythe poised to slit the girl's throat.

"You know you should be more attentive of your surrounding Suna-chan."

Everyone's head swerved to where the sound came from and were shocked to see a seemingly moving shadow with piercing red eyes holding a gleaming silver scythe against the Suna girl's throat.

"Temari!" Suna boy yelled

"Temari huh, so sad such a pretty girl like you has to die."

"Let her go!"

"Dear God! Shut up you pajama wearing make-up covered cat-boy or I swear I'll cut this girl's clean head off."

Kankuro just whimpered now.

"You done? Good now tell tree boy up there to get down here and stop picking on little kids you freak."

Gaara soon appeared on the ground next to his siblings.

"Take your teammate and get out of my sight. We'll meet again soon enough Sabaku no Gaara container of the Shukaku, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro."

He left as the three sand siblings stared at him with a mixture of amazement and fear.

0: enenra is a demon in Japanese mythology that was supposedly made out of mist or smoke.

1: Usotsuki means liar in Japanese.


	12. AN

**Sorry to disappoint you but the next chapter of running with demons will most likely be a week or two away as of Monday August 6, 2012 this will be taken down after the next chapter is posted. Have a wonderful day all of my readers and sorry the update won't come sooner.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello once again to running with demons I See my 'collection of souls of people who don't review my story but read it anyway' box has got quite a few people in it shame on you now review or I hunt you down and eat all your food. Yes all of it fat guy in California who's a health nut but secretly hoards junk food I mean YOU!**

**I'm letting my crazy mind wander to places that have not or maybe should not be explored by other authors. And if you still can find similarities between this and canon besides names tell me as that means I'm not trying hard enough.**

**To God of all Thank you And I'm working on it.**

**To ncpfan: Wow that a long review but I'll try to respond to each of your questions.**

**For adding Mikoto: Maybe I'll look for a way to make that work but she like Yoshino is such a minor character that it'll time to integrate her into the story.**

**To forgiving Minato: A reviewer before you asked for the same thing...**

**I don't know whether or not I can make that happen but there is one way to know. If you see him making reconciliations he'll need a hard wakeup call which will probably leave him crippled or dead. **

**To Mei switching harems: Maybe that's a ways away at least post time skip but I think I can make it work even though it's still a ways away.**

**I'm going to be giving Naruto a summoning contract with dark animals these include but are not limited to:**

**Rats**

**Vultures**

**Ravens**

**Spiders**

**Insects (remember he's got a insect hive in his arm)**

**dogs only these are better classified as hellhounds. They're the size of full grown men are often diseased and some have multiple sets of eyes.**

**And finally seven demons each representing one of the seven deadly sins **

**Hopefully A few images of these creatures and demons will be linked to my profile page. The boss summons is Cerberus.**

**if an animal disgusts you please tell me so I can add it.**

**Please also note those weird pseudo story arcs the anime ran before shippuden will make an appearance just because I have no issue using them in my story. **

**Also why Kushina and Tenshi's opinion suddenly changed about naruto presented to you now.**

Naruto had once again worn himself ragged training himself to get ready to become a ninja. He was strong able to tree walk and had another year before starting the academy. He'd taken a break to rest when he'd noticed his sister and mother walking to the training ground for their weekly training session that naruto had never been allowed to join in on. They'd both been rather snobbish to him recently like they were above him or something. as he sat there he thought of a strange question he'd always kind of wondered about but never got around to asking Tenshi about it.

"Why do you fight?"

the Question caught both of the female uzumaki's off guard for a moment and they could manage a "huh?" in response and so he repeated himself a bit more clearly

"What drives you to become stronger instead of just relaxing?"

"I want to protect my friends and family from those who had threaten them." Tenshi replied

"Liar" naruto said

"No it's the truth"

Don't accuse your sister of lying young man especially when you have no proof." Kushina reprimanded

"I was beaten by a bunch of drunk chunin and had to be saved by a group of criminals that live near where I was being beaten. I then had my wounds fixed by a local prostitute and stayed at the brothel where she worked for three days before returning home."

"where you didn't even notice I was gone at all. So how can you protect me when you don't even know I exist?"

Both women were stunned by how horrible that story sounded and couldn't believe what he said next.

"That was just this week I can give more examples if you want."

"I guess sorry won't cut it will it?" Tenshi shamefully muttered after all she had turned out to be a giant hypocrite by ignoring her brother just because he was calm and quiet and didn't draw attention to him like she did. the more she looked at herself the more ashamed she became the same went for kushina

"It'd be a start."

We're terribly sorry naruto and it's okay if you hate us anyway." Kushina said with tears in her eyes

He was gone for a moment before both women themselves pulled into a warm embrace.

"Apology accepted." His voice was slightly choked up as even though they would likely never have the same relationship as other families he still cared for them deeply and wanted them in his life in some form or another no matter what it may be.

That's the beginning of their bond forming. There Hoped you liked it if you didn't well then I didn't force you to read it.

Naruto's team calmly walked into the testing room. they'd been held up when the uchiha was challenged by a strange looking boy with a bowl cut hair style who wore spandex and introduced himself as rock lee.

Sasuke had accepted the challenge expecting an easy victory against this clan-less freak. Sasuke was royally owned by the taijutsu specialist in front of all present. Lee's final attack was interrupted by his sensei who looked like a adult version of lee. the events which followed eventually devolved into the unbreakable sunset genjutsu. That naruto closed his eyes and shielded Tenshi and Satsuki's eyes from the horror sparing their eyes the torture of the evil technique that even the Biju feared.

They'd then finally arrived in their test room and were struck by the killing intent directed at them.

while it paralyzed sasuke and sakura and made Satsuki and Tenshi uncomfortable Naruto was completely unfazed by it and proceeded to silently move to an empty seat and observed what was happening. Sasuke was glomped from behind by his other fangirl Ino yamanaka which caused an argument between the two banshees and served to reinforce all the foreign ninja's belief that konoha is all talk and are all just a bunch of weaklings.

These were some of their thoughts...

'losers, they'll be easy to beat.'

'what annoying fangirls fighting over that emo.'

'their screeching is starting to get annoying how should we get them to stop?'

'Please someone get them to shut up!'

It was then a sound oto resembling a mummy punched both of the fangirls and sound gained instant respect among the foreign ninja for dealing with the annoying fangirls that konoha had.

soon enough afterwards the other rookie teams eight nine and ten arrived and made their were soon arguing while in front of everyone and caused a scene. proceeded by the proctor of the first exam proctor by the name of Morino Ibiki. He knew Ibiki only through the man's reputation but said reputation painted the woman a sadistic monster that would rip your tongue out of your mouth if you were around and she was bored with nothing better to do. As she explained the rules Naruto tuned her out and began examining her posture and body language instead.

It was hostile at first glance but soon showed several signs that there was more to the written test then meets the eye. She was displaying several different emotions through body language on purpose he realized to make it impossible to get a baseline to tell whether or not she's being honest. He then decided to read the signs she was giving and try and figure out why she was doing them. He'd already realized the test was a sham and that he'd pass no matter what so long as he didn't quit when the test actually started and t just to amuse himself for an hour he began reading the people around him.

Satsuki had finished quickly and by attaching near invisible chakra strings to Tenshi's hand so they were fine there.

Ibiki was confident her breath was calm even and she easily held his gaze for several moments before asking

"You like what you see?" she asked hoping to fluster him which earned her two g

"Yes, What I'm seeing is very pleasing why do you ask?"

Ibiki expected the girls to turn their glares on the boy but when they didn't she was confused

Naruto answered her unasked question "I'm always complimenting other girls as well as them so they don't even notice it anymore."

They then had a surprisingly innocent and cheerful conversation.

"Until then I never knew a guy could bleed so much from there!"

" I know right?"

Or maybe not once again the author questions his understanding of his own characters.

By the time Ibiki realized it was time was up for the exam most teams had been eliminated and Anko came bursting through a window and landed on ibiki's table

"Wow Ibiki-chan you let all these people pass?"

"I was distracted" Ibiki replied

"By what?" Lying on top of the desk like the Cheshire cat.

"Me." Naruto replied

"Really? Well in that case Maggots follow me!" As she grabbed naruto and teleported to training ground 44.

"Ibiki-san where do we-" Sakura started to ask only to see Ibiki, Satsuki and Tenshi all already leaving using leaf teleportation.

"does anyone know where to go?"

And Done! I finally finished ch12 after a week sorry if it's a little light but I did it YAY! Happy face ^-^

see you sson.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all I'm Here once again to give you the last chapter for a while hope you like it and you know review and blah blah pop culture reference Klondike bar enjoy and remember Ibiki's a girl**

The forest of death loomed tall and imposing over the chunin hopefuls or rather it would if the noises made by Anko Ibiki, and Naruto weren't giving them all horrible blushes. Even the animals suffered blushes from the noises the three were making.

Roughly four hours later everything was back to normal and the second exam started.

The only real events were naruto breaking away from the group beating a grass team that had both scrolls. Meeting a hidden rain team and having a quick chat the two sides had left without incident.

You see the village hidden in the rain was controlled by Hanzo the salamander who was arguably the strongest ninja still in service today. He was also on good terms with Madara and in doing so was on good terms with naruto. In thanks for not fighting Naruto gave the team the other scroll they needed that he gained from the grass team.

When he returned he discovered his team was in the middle of being attacked by some sort of puppeteer who wore a black cloak with red clouds and a feminine blonde who could create clay bombs that were highly destructive. The battle had pretty much ended with satsuki using most of her energy using her eternal Mangekyo sharingan to destroy the man's tail along with outer body before passing out from the strain. The group had been beaten soon after so there was no backup coming. Naruto prepared for the hardest fight of his life.

The battle lasted for an entire hour before naruto used the bombers explosive attacks to escape with his team. He then with the help of several shadow clones managed to get his team away from the strange attackers. He then camped under a huge tree to treat the poisons that were circulating in their bloodstream. As he'd just finished pulling the last of the poison from their bodies he was confronted by one of the sound teams that were participating. They were then joined by another sound team comprised of kin, dosu and that arrogant guy with pipes inside his hands whose name is unimportant as he'll be dead within the hundred words or so.

"C'mon there's one of him and six of us we can't lose."

"Yeah we'll ki-"

"Dosu kill these morons please."

Dosu had already rendered most of his allies dead sparing only kin because she was the only one who'd not followed Orochimaru completely and utterly blindly. Dosu was actually part of Naruto's own network of spies and informants that was primarily comprised of the poor and orphans and operated from Kiri to iwa albeit rather loosely.

With that threat dealt with Naruto and Dosu along with several shadow clones helped their remaining teammates complete the second stage and reach the tower. Once they arrived they unrolled the scrolls and summoned Kakashi much to naruto's displeasure. He immediantly took sasuke to the medical ward to get his wounds looked at. leaveing Satsuki and tenshi in far worse condition out in the cold

The rest was short lived as the beginnings of the third exams were less than a week away.

Sorry for such a short chapter but school's about to start.


	15. Merry Christmas

**Hey, I know I'm not really updating I should but Finals are right on my back but I'm at least passing each class. This semester… Go me! And review. It's good to be back ladies and gentlemen.**

And now the nine tails of Christmas

On the first tail of Christmas Madara gave to me

One super-powered uzumaki

On the second tail of Christmas Madara gave to me

Two banshees screaming

And a super-powered uzumaki

On the third tail of Christmas Madara gave to me

Three elders angry

Two banshees screaming

And a super-powered uzumaki

On the fourth tail of Christmas Madara gave to me

Four Biju flying

Threes elders angry

Two banshees screaming

And a super-powered uzumaki

On the fifth tail of Christmas Madara gave to me

**Five golden kunai**

Four Biju flying

Three elders angry

Two banshees screaming

And a super-powered uzumaki

On the sixth Tail of Christmas Madara gave to me

Six cookies cookin'

**Five golden kunai**

Four Biju Flying

Three elders angry

Two banshees screaming

And a super-powered uzumaki

On the seventh tail of Christmas

Seven shinobi singin'

Six cookies cookin'

**Five golden kunai**

Four Biju flying

Three elders angry

Two banshees screaming

And a super-powered uzumaki

On the eighth tail of Christmas

Eight drunks a' drinkin'

Seven shinobi singin'

Six cookies cookin'

**Five Golden Kunai**

Four Biju flying

Three elders angry

Two banshees screaming

And a super-powered Uzumaki

On the ninth tail of Christmas Madara gave to me

Nine jokers joking

Eight drunks a' drinkin'

Seven shinobi singin'

Six cookies cookin'

**Five Golden Kunai**

Four Biju flying

Three elders angry

Two banshees screaming

And a super-powered Uzumaki

And that's what Madara gave to me during the nine tails of a naruto Christmas

It was snowing in konoha as the Christmas season quickly approached.

Madara was busy today He was a fan of Christmas for two reasons

He got to spend more time with his family

The profits from the shopping season were obscene.

"Dear Christmas why must you come but once a year?"

"Because you'd have driven the people of Konoha'd be broke otherwise."

"Yeah too true… what can I get you?"

"Some of our employees are missing have you-"

"No. Whoever they are they have not come here I do not know their names or appearances and especially their locations you may not stay on the premises you may not stay for lunch get out." Madara managed to get out in less than 3 seconds. (Try it yourself see how long it takes.)

"I'm Admiral Hackett UNSC command and my subordinates are sitting right there in full armor."

There sat Master Chief along with Cortana enjoying a nice beer and some pasta. They stopped when they realized their superior was there. After that only dust cloud images remained. Now Madara had to force them all to leave with them knowing that their missing people were here.

Assassin's Creed saga

"Hey Boss, you in?"

"Hmm? Oh six! What're you doing here?"

"You know that chip I sent you? I think I know what it does."

"What?"

"It's programming data for a satellite strike for something called Charon."

"Charon? What kind of name is that?"

"He supposedly carried the dead to the realm of the dead itself."

"I take it this has something to do with your visit to my humble home?"

"There were several places mentioned called 'temples' said to hold ancient treasures. The first temple is in the elemental nations."

"Then why do you need me if you know where to find it?"

"I get really lonely on my own?" She then used the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"I'll get my travel bag… I really need to learn to say no when girls ask cutely."

**And done. I know way to short but I've been studying for way too long. Bye love you all and remember review or I'll find you. **


End file.
